Waiting For
by Natsluv
Summary: Natalia tries to prove to Olivia how much she loves her. Gets a bit erotic towards the end.


Waiting For:

Summary: Natalia has been trying desperately to get Olivia to forgive her. She has one more trick up her sleeve that she knows is sure to get Olivia back.

Natalia had been trying for weeks to make Olivia see just how sorry she is for leaving but to no avail. Flowers, cookies, not even morning breakfasts atop rooftops have dented Olivia's armor. Unyielding, Natalia enlisted the help of Philip and Emma to distract Olivia for the day while she puts her Plan into action.

"I want tonight to be perfect"_,_ Nat said as she sprinkled scented rose pedals all about Olivia's Beacon suite. "Olivia will see how much I love her."

After waiting for 3 hours, Nat heard keys jingling in the door. She knew Liv was alone because she asked Philip to make sure he kept Emma for the night. As Olivia opened her door, she became a bit startled by the candle lights and the dark figure standing in front of her. "Surprise", Natalia said as she stepped forward with a nervous smile. Still standing by the door but relieved that it wasn't an intruder, Olivia exhaled deeply.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Look, _inhaling again_ I'm a bit worn out from spending the day with Emma and I really don't have the energy for your games ok!?"

"This isn't a game Olivia. I know that. I just wanted to tell you I realize now how much I hurt you when I left. I didn't at first but I get it now. And I'm here to tell you I would honestly spend a lifetime trying to make it up to you. If only you'd give me that chance."

Natalia went to close the door behind Olivia, and intentionally grazed her body against Liv's. She wanted to feel the touch of the woman who had ignored her advances for the better part of two months. She wanted to feel something physical from Olivia....fingers, hair, anything but the hurt looks that Olivia had been giving her. Nat then grabbed Liv's hand and tried to lead them to the edge of the bed. Olivia reluctant to move from her safe spot, pulled her hand away.

"I don't know if I can trust you Natalia. You made me feel abandoned and unloved. I don't think you did it intentionally, but…but I just can't open myself up like that again. Not yet anyway. Its going to take time."

Closing the distance between them and looking directly into Olivia's beautiful green eyes, Natalia replied "You once said that I was worth waiting for. Well…I think _you_ are worth waiting for. And that's exactly what I'll do….for as long as it takes."

Olivia couldn't help but smile just a little. This, in turn, made Natalia smile. Nat reached up and touched Olivia's lips. She traced her fingers half-way around them and then replaced her fingers with her own lips. Surprised and a little weak-kneed, Olivia fell back against the wall. Thankful for the extra support, Olivia loosened up a bit and hesitantly placed her hands on Natalia's waist. As angry and hurt as she was, this was a moment Olivia had been waiting for, for what seemed like an eternity, and she was going to savor every tasteful moment.

Natalia was a little more forceful than Olivia had anticipated. Not that Olivia minded, because she had always enjoyed being the object of desire….for men and now she realized for women as well. Natalia stealthily teased Olivia's lips with her tongue until she was allowed entry. Their kiss became more intense and passionate by the second. Their tongues played a sort of dance only trained Latin performers could understand. But Natalia wasn't satisfied. She moved her attack from Olivia's mouth down to her neck. Olivia knew she wouldn't be able to keep her resolve much longer. The dampness forming between her thighs assured her of that. She tried to say stop but all that came out was a soft moan. By this time Natalia's hands had joined the fight. They had somehow unbuttoned Olivia's shirt and were now caressing Olivia's supple breasts until she could no longer hide her excitement. Nat unbuttoned the front clasp of Olivia's black bra and watched in delight at her prize.

Big, beautiful pink nipples were just waiting to be sucked and nibbled on. And Nat was all too happy to oblige. She engulfed one nipple and allowed her tongue to work around and over the now hardened nipple as her fingers worked its magic on the other. She softly grabbed the nipple she was concentrating on with her teeth and lightly pulled on it with her mouth. This sent Olivia into an absolute frenzy of which she thought she would never recover. No one had ever made her feel so _ready _before, and certainly not after this short a time. Live knew she just may have met her match.

TBC……Please don't forget to rate and comment…and Let me know if this is good enough to continue.


End file.
